The Hydra Wars
by Soundwave1982
Summary: The Avengers after a fight with Hydra find themselves in the Star wars universe during a war between forces loyal to Grand Admiral Thrawn his Empire loyalist and General Hux and the New Order soon when Red Skull and Hydra become ally with Grand Admiral Thrawn so becomes more dangerous for the Republic who become trapped in the middle current time line set ten years after ROTJ


The Avengers vs Hydra Wars

During a battle with Hydra forces The Avengers they both find themselves transported to galaxy far away the hero find in battle with the republic rebuilding after the fall of the Empire and different faction of the Empire have begun regrouping under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn or under New Order under the Command of General Hux and his Command Captain Phasma and Supreme Kylo Ren While Grand Admiral Thrawn has formed an Alliance with who has formed an alliance with Hydra to produce Weapons and Super-soldiers

Now the Republic has to team up with the Avengers to Stop Hydra and Grand Admiral Thrawn army super-power stormtroopers while The First Order has there Starkiller Base

Author Notes: In this coming story the Avengers will be (Captain America, Wolverine, Ironman, Thor, Spiderman, Ant-man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Black Panther, Captain Marvel) also this story will Some elements from the Force Awaken characters

Leia and Han solo are married and have two children Jaina and Jacen Solo Ankin solo has not born let but

Leia is also a Jedi.

Mara Jade is the same age Luke is being trained by Luke at his Jedi Academy on Yavin 4

Grand Admiral Thrawn is lead his army of Imperial forces include his own legion of Stormtroopers the Dark Troopers

the only character character from the Disney universe are from the Force Awaken and Star wars outside all other character from un-legeds characters are NOT in this story and won't be include in this story.

Kylo Ren is going to someone else to save on spoilers from Force Awaken

The Avengers feature in this story are as follows (Captain America, Wolverine, Ironman, Thor, Spiderman, Ant-man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Vision, Black Widow, Black Panther, Captain Marvel

Chapter 1

When Wolverine, Captain America and Spiderman comes to they find themselves in a strange forest which is being invaded by fleets of First order while tie fighters begin battle republic in furious air battle

"Toto I don't think we are in Kansas anymore" said Spiderman

"It does smells like Earth i think we are on different world it could mojo twist survival television show or at stretch another one of Arcade twisted games" said Wolverine

"we should split up and search for the other if they have landed on this planet" said Captain America

"Serious cap don't watch horror movies that when the homicidal maniac attacks his victims or when they jock and cheerleader have sex or the hot lesbian couple make out in creepy cabin" said Spiderman

"No" said Captain America

"You need to get out more Parker get yourself a girlfriend or something beside any homicidal maniac has to deal with me" said Wolverine

"I can't any time I make a plan some new costume nut job cause havoc and i have stop it and get one thousand message from pickle puss wanting picture of spiderman and new oscorp sponsored villain of the week that I mind i will always get the blame for mind you" said Spiderman

Just then Jaina and Jacen come rushing out of the bushes which cause Captain America, Wolverine and Spiderman face the teenagers who are quickly caught by eight New Order troopers and Captain Phasma they train their weapon at them

"I don't who clowns are but hand over the Solo kids and there won't be any trouble" order Captain Phasma

"No I won't be handing over child to soldier that aims weapons at them" said Captain America as he removed his shield from his back

"Trust me lady this won't end well for you?" said Wolverine

"What they said" said Spiderman

"We seriously outnumber you Republic scum we will take the solo kids and theirs nothing you can do about it" said Captain Phasma

"I've faced far more worse" said Wolverine and proceed to eject his claws to shock all but Spiderman and Captain America

"Steve you and Spiderman get the kids out of here I'll hold them off for you" said Wolverine

"Are sure Logan?" asked Captain America

"Yeah they don't seem like much of threat but on the safe side and to kids safe you need to protect them and the web head can warn you of any danger" said Wolverine

Captain America placed his shield on his back and grabbed Jacen and Spiderman grabbed Jaina and they ran off

"You have signed your death warrants by siding with the jedi you republic dogs you Hutt spawn prepare to fire" shouted Captain Phasma as all the First Order troopers aimed their at Wolverine

"Trust me lady when I tell you this I am the best at what I do and this will end one of two ways" said Wolverine

"So What the first way?" enquired Captain Phasma

"You walk away and I will not kill you and your troops and I then catch up and rejoin my friends" said Wolverine

"So what the second way then?" asked Captain Phasma

"You piss me off and then I kill you then rejoin with my friends" said Wolverine

"I am going with kill you and then kill your friends and take the Solo kids to my master men fire at will" said Captain Phasma she proceed to followed by all but one First Order Stormtrooper eventually taking down Wolverine

"FN-2187 why didn't you open fire when i ordered you to" demanded Captain Phasma

"Ma'am my weapon is malfunctioned i need to get it checked back at base" said FN-2187 speaking with a male voice

"Make sure you also get medical check you ok as well" said Captain Phasma

"that was a bad call lady you should've walked away now I'm " **{ Pissed" said Wolverine and charges at the First Order proceed to kill all but FN-2187 and Critically injuring Captain Phasma sat up against hold her injured lower chest

"shot him Now FN-2187" order Captain Phasma

"Your chose kid it won't end well if you follow her orders again" said Wolverine as FN-2187 lower weapons the weapon and looks at Wolverine as he retracts his claws and that all the blast marks are completely healed up

"Good choice kid If you going to follow me lose the armour it slow you down kid" said Wolverine

"what about her she call in reinforcements to hunt down the Solo kids" asked FN-2187 as he remove the stormtrooper padding to reveal a twenty old black man with a military style hair cut


End file.
